Grass as Green
by HuggableMonsters
Summary: 'I used to relish these days; bathed in all its glory. A year seems so long a go; feels like a millennium but in truth, its not. Its only a year.' HitsuKarin. A little IchiRuki. Hiatus. Focusing on one story at the moment.


_**Summary: 'I used to relish these days; bathed in all its glory. A year seems so long a go; feels like a millennium but in truth, its not. Its only a year.'**_

_**(Best. Summary. Ever.)**_

_**The poem at the start is one that I made up called 'Spring'**_

_**I thought it was pretty good. **_

* * *

It was days like this when all I ever wanted was the world to disappear.

T'was days like this when everything around me seemed to be a dream.

It was, days like this when... all I ever felt was contentment, yet, somewhere, somewhere in my shallow, shallow eyes were sorrow.

Days like this used to make me so happy. Now, I remember why. The composure of the mist around me, making me forget all my bothersome troubles. The coolness of the morning air freezing my thoughts. The clouds of mint breath puffing at a steady speed.

I remember looking out of my bedroom window, towards the fields of green and white. Cream clouds huddling together, wool as warm, silent as night.

The blue ribbon that floated steadily in the moor; barely visible through the vapour.

The feel of the wooden structure that my petite feet creeped across on the way to the hidden exit. The exit always seemed out of reach to me; it was there, but it was not. No escape, no. Forever confined in a world of sorrow and misunderstanding. A world of never hearing, never seeing.

The people around me; they never saw what I did. They saw black and white, I saw a rainbow. They saw water tumbling down, I saw an opportunity. They saw everlasting war, I saw den.

Den. It was a place I could be me, a place without obnoxious humans, and the silly pretences of false hope.

I used to relish these days; bathed in all its glory. A year seems so long a go; feels like a millennium but in truth, its not. Its only a year.

I saw security, I saw home.

* * *

Something's bothering me.

I can feel it.

Damn it. I'm awake.

* * *

I see yellow.

What?

As my eyes readjust and focus, I see my sisters side of the room. Its decorated yellow, of course. The fumes of toxic paint still linger here.

My indigo eyes travel upwards to the unnoticeable line between our sides of the ceiling. Yellow, and purple.

My shoulder aches; as I turn onto my back I cant help but let out an audible sigh of relief as the agony dulls.

I try to keep my breaths shallow and even so I do not to wake my sister.

My fingers play with the frayed ends of my duvet as I sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed.

* * *

My arms stretch and elbows click as I try to cover up a particularly loud yawn to no avail. My sister stirs but does not wake. Phew.

* * *

Why is my window open? Its freezing.

The cool breeze brushes carelessly past my bare legs as I stand up and head to the window.

I feel the wooden form of my dresser against my thin, toned legs, and I place my hands upon the surface. Brushing aside a few nameless objects, I haul myself up and crawl so my thinly clad bottom rests on the smooth, plastic outer edge of my window sill.

My long legs dangle freely outside of my window; heels touching the brick wall ever so briefly, as I gaze at the shining moon.

I lean back on my calloused palms from so many years of climbing trees and acting boyish. Of course that hasn't stopped, even though my few friends have bluntly pointed out several small differences in my otherwise normal physique.

People would think I'm really weird if they caught me right now.

Some random, teenage girl just sitting on a ledge, waiting to fall off.

I don't let it get to me though; I've never really cared what other people thought about me.

My short, now lower than shoulder length hair used to throw people off a bit. I used to cut it myself. Though I admit it wasn't very wise and Yuzu was always complaining that it was uneven, but it got it out of the way. I'm glad I grew it though; its easier to put up.

Cutting myself off in mid ramble, I deemed it too cold as I could feel goose bumps raising on my tan skin, and slowly reversed back in.

As I reached the edge of the dresser, I remembered what happened last time and raised my legs to my chest before swivelling round, slipping off the exterior and catching myself nimbly on my feet.

I stand silently over my sisters bed for a moment. Habit.

I've always played the older sister.

It isn't going to stop now.

* * *

Despite the moon still being out, I decided I should stay up.

Swapping my night shorts and shirt in favour of loose red shorts and a pale pink - gift from Yuzu - sports bra, I headed downstairs into the living room.

It wasn't too long before I noticed that we had guests tonight. So Ichigo actually decided to come last night. One I recognised to be Ichigo's bald friend, Ikkaku. There was also Yumichika, Renji, Rukia and even the ice prince himself, Toshiro. Yes! Someone I can 'persuade' into sharing my pain in going shopping with me today!

Rukia took up the sofa, Ichigo laying along the length of it on the floor protectively; Ikkaku slept next to him and then Yumichika squished up against the coffee table; Renji slept on the table, Yuzu will kill him; and Toshiro sat propped up against the radiator underneath the open window.

His back is going to kill him in the morning. I debated whether to help him out or not, taking uneasy steps backwards and forwards before, probably against my better judgement, heading over to him.

He's had a growth spurt! I grinned delightedly, then frowned because now I cant make fun of his short height. Oh well. His pretty colourless hair looks shorter too, it might just be that different style he's got it in.

I thought back to my own appearance. Black hair leading past my shoulders, a more mature looking face shape and absolutely gorgeous if I do say so myself.

Geez I'm such a narcissist.

Okay, I'm not.

Just feeling happy.

I just thought of something, I don't even know the time yet.

Face palming, I knelt down in front of Toshiro, glancing quickly at the small clock beneath the television- 3:47, its official, I'm an idiot- I placed a hand tentatively on his shoulder.

Well, at least he's not awake.

I took my hand off and shifted his legs to the right more, taking care to make sure he didn't suddenly fall, and taking his slightly larger torso in my arms lowering him onto the plush carpet.

Removing my arms slowly from his neck, I took the time to rub is back slightly - I have no idea what compelled me to do this.

He looks kind of cute...

I could feel my face heating up. I did not just say that. Yes I did. Well... nurgh. Whatever.

* * *

I stood up from my crouched position.

Time for a snack.

* * *

Cracking the fridge open, glancing back to make sure none of the guys and Rukia woke up, I peeked inside and rummaged through for anything decent.

I could eat that chocolate.

Nah, Ichigo will slaughter me. I have no idea how he even finds out about that anyway.

I could eat that spare ice cream cone... but Rukia likes them.

So do I.

...My house too!

* * *

The breeze is nice.

As I sat upon the wall at the front of the garden, I stared up into the clear night sky.

So many stars.

* * *

I closed my tired eyes and took deep breaths of the still air.

So peaceful.

"Ahem."

* * *

I screeched so loud I could of woken up the entire neighbourhood!

* * *

"Jesus Toshiro! Why did you... oh my god." I grinned from my spot on the concrete floor before setting off into a bunch of giggles.

Looking up between my tear filled eyes, I could see the Toshiro was chuckling at me as well.

"Look what you did!" I complained in mock anger, pointing at the dollop of white smeared on the floor next to me. "You knocked my ice cream on the floor, which, by the way, I was eating!"

All that did was set off another load of laughter- well from my part anyway.

* * *

"What are you doing out here?"

"I should be asking you that." Toshiro retorted staring at me oddly. I shrugged and turned my gaze back to the stars.

"Couldn't sleep. Had this weird dream." I trailed off for a moment before adding as an afterthought, "Plus I like stars."

Toshiro's finger came into vision and prodded me on the nose. Scrunching up my nose, I turned to him only to come face to face with his hand. Grabbing his surprisingly warm hand, I levered myself up and hopped back over the wall.

Feeling childish, I twisted abruptly and flicked my ponytail in his face before leaning against his hard torso and sighing contently. I could practically feel him blinking in confusion. He caught me off guard though by wrapping his arms around my bare waist and pulling me closer, burying his face in my shoulder.

Holding back a shrug, because that would surely be particularly painful for him, I sighed again, leaned into the warmth and stared at the stars some more.

* * *

Breaking the silence, I threw out, "So why you guys here anyway."

* * *

"Way to ruin the moment" I heard him grumble into my shoulder. I grinned and this time I did shrug. "Ouch..." He deadpanned.

I turned to find him nursing his nose, grinning at my handiwork- even if it was a bit mean- I patted the hand on his nose. "Awe. Poor Toshi got a boo boo! Want me to kiss it better?"

He muttered something incoherent, probably along the lines of "Damn Kurosaki's" and moved his hand away from his nose, blinking in the dim light checking for any sign of blood. When he lowered his hand, he let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"We are here because your damn idiot of a brother got into another fight again with that Aizen guy. We're only here to play the worried parent and make sure they didn't follow us back."

"Aw! His little gang is looking out for him!" I grinned but then frowned seriously. "Aizen better not come back, bad enough the bastards old leader killed mum. We don't need another casualty on our hands, even If it was an accident."

He only nodded, not one for words of comfort, I knew.

* * *

After a moment or two staring at each other, I asked, "Are you guys leaving early tomorrow?"

He thought for a instant, directing his focus to the night sky before shaking his head no.

"Good." I smirked mischievously. "Because I have a favour to ask of you."

* * *

"No."

"Aw! Come on! Don't make me suffer alone! Pleeeeease!" I pouted at him.

He took several steps backwards and raised his hands still shaking his head. "No way. Rangiku takes me enough!"

"Pleeease! Toshiro! I thought you loved me?!" I cried over exaggeratingly. He sighed and turned his head to the left. "Pleeeeease!" I slammed my hands on his shoulders and forcibly brought his face closer to mine with the pout still intact. Hook, line and sinker.

He let out a breath of mint air irritably, "Fine."

"Yay" I cheered and kissed his nose.

As I ran into the house again, I called back "For your nose!"

* * *

_**Don't forget, Review!**_


End file.
